Bashin Episode 50
The fiftieth and final episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Both the real world and Isekai World are at risk in Bashin's battle with King Uchuuchouten. Summary Along with the strange star, Number Nine's rage transferred into King Uchuuchouten. Now, he desires a battle against the chosen card battlers, risking earth and Isekai World. Bashin plans to accept the challenge, but Hayami steps in, saying that they shouldn't fight, because she knows who King Uchuuchouten really is. However, Bashin says his identity doesn't matter now. Needing all the chosen card battlers to participate, Uchuuchouten declares that they'll use a six life system. Each stone represents one life, and one point of the star. Even knowing that if Bashin loses, they'll never be able to return to Isekai World and the pets won't be able to talk, the rest of Bashin's friends encourage him. So do the pets. Each of the members of Team Shomen Toppa give one of their cards to Bashin. The battle soon begins, and the others can only watch. Meganeko asks who Uchuuchouten actually is. The adults explain that he was Touha Bashin, Bashin's father. Once, he and Hayami were a powerful tag team, and their greatest rivals were J's father and aunt. Eventually, Uchuuchouten summons The Deity Catastrophedragon, a very powerful spirit that no one has heard of before. He says that it's a card from the future. Because of Catastrophedragon's power, the first life (the blue stone) is lost. Before Guraguri loses the ability to speak, he tells Card Sensei to take care of Masako. Bashin endures with Suiren's card, the SevenShougn Destlord, but is forced to take two more lives, the yellow and purple stones. Nanarin tells Meganeko to stay close to Bashin and not to fight with him. Pink reminds Suiren that she won't be alone anymore now that she has friends. Bashin attempts to fight back with Striker's card next, The SavageKnight Hercules, not expecting Uchuuchouten to counter with the same exact card. Hayami admits that she always knew this day would come, because Bashin was just like Touha even as a young child. The green life is lost next, as well as Cap. Next, Bashin brings out Meganeko and Kyouka's cards, The ArcAngelia Valiero and The GiantHero Titus. They're quickly destroyed, but Bashin survives the turn with J's card, Silent Wall. Before that, the white life is lost. Okyou tells J that she loves him, before being unable to talk. Everyone is getting depressed, and J wants to take it out on Number Nine. Hayami stops him, reminding Nine that she promised to cook for him. Number Nine doesn't remember this. Kitan realizes that Nine lost his memory of the last several years, as a result of what happened to him. On the next turn, Bashin is able to draw Siegfrieden, and win the match. Isekai World begins to fade, and Aibou also loses the ability to speak. The cornerstones scatter, and Uchuuchouten is turned back to normal. That's when Bashin realizes he was his father all along. Some time later, Battle Spirits TV announces that Thousand Spirits Group has disbanded. However, the Sawaragi group will run future tournaments. J decides to go to Elliott's school in America. Elliott decided to bring Number Nine as well, to help out. J and Bashin bid each other farewell at the airport. Various events are shown in an epilogue. At a concert, My Sunshine throws a heart to Striker in the audience. Card Sensei becomes a teacher at Tonari Middle School. There, Setsuko is battling against Manabu. At the Toaru Battle Spirits club, Smile and Masako are fighting. Kitan and his friend from the training camp are also battling. Suiren and Meganeko visit the Battle Spirits Center to buy new cards. Bashin finds that his father is already leaving again. Before leaving, he gives Bashin a new red stone, and Aibou can talk once more. Excited to have it back, Bashin calls up J, who seemingly got his back as well. The two have a battle in Isekai World. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment None in this episode. Matches Bashin vs. King Uchuuchouten Turn 31 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is The RiseDragon Balmung at LV2 and Taurusknight. On Uchuuchouten's field is The FlameEmperor Kujaraku at LV2. Each player has six lives. -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried and The TwinRowdy Diranos, both at LV2. -Bashin attacks with Taurusknight. Uchuuchouten blocks wit Kujaraku. In flash timing, Bashin uses Taurusknight's awaken to bring it to LV2. Both are destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried, bringing it to LV3 with awaken. Uchuuchouten takes a life. Five lives remain. Turn 32 (King Uchuuchouten): -Uchuuchouten summons Goradon at LV2 and DarkGoradon. Then, he summons The Deity Catastrophedragon. He brings it to LV3, where it has 20000BP. -Uchuuchouten attacks with Catastrophedragon. It has clash, so Bashin is forced to block. He chooses Balmung, which is destroyed. With Catastrophedragon's LV3 effect, it was blocked by a spirit with a cost of 5 or less, so it's refreshed. Bashin blocks the next attack with Diranos. it's destroyed, but Catastrophedragon is exhausted. -Uchuuchouten attacks with DarkGoradon. Bashin takes a life. Five lives remain. Turn 33 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The SevenShogun Destlord. With its effect when summoned, Uchuuchouten's LV2 Goradon is exhausted. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Uchuuchouten takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 34 (King Uchuuchouten): -Uchuuchouten attacks with Catastrophedragon. Bashin blocks with Destlord, which is destroyed, but Catastophedragon is exhausted. -Uchuuchouten attacks with Goradon and DarkGoradon. Bashin takes a life for each. Three lives remain. Turn 35 (Bashin): -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. In flash timing, he summons The SavageKnight Hercules at LV2. Uchuuchouten takes a life for Siegfried's attack. Three lives remain. -Bashin attacks with The SavageKnight Hercules. However, Uchuuchouten summons the same spirit, also at LV2, and blocks. Both are destroyed. Turn 36 (King Uchuuchouten): -Uchuuchouten attacks with Catastrophedragon. Bashin takes a life. Two lives remain. -Uchuuchouten attempts to attack with Goradon and DarkGoradon. Bashin uses Flame Tempest to destroy them both. Turn 37 (Bashin) -Bashin uses Double Draw. Then, he summons The ArcAngelia Valiero and The GiantHero Titus. With Titus' effect when summoned, ten cards are discarded from Uchuuchouten's deck. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Uchuuchouten takes a life. Two lives remain. -Bashin attacks with The ArcAngelia Valiero. Uchuuchouten uses Binding Thorn to exhaust Titus. He takes a life for Valiero's attack. One life remains. Turn 38 (King Uchuuchouten): -Uchuuchouten deploys a nexus. The Hermit Wise Tree at LV2. He also summons The UnicornDragon Volsung at LV3. Then, he uses Double Hearts to add a symbol to Catastrophedragon. After that, he plays two Lightning Ballista, destroying both Valiero and Titus.- -Uchuuchouten attacks with Volsung. Bashin uses Silent Wall to end the turn. He takes a life for Volsung's attack. One life remains. -With The Hermit Wise Tree's effect, Volsung is refreshed. Turn 39 (Bashin): -Using Siegfried as a tribute, Bashin summons The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden at LV3. With its effect when summoned, he destroys The UnicornDragon Volsung. Then, he plays Dragons' Rush. -Bashin attacks with Siegfrieden. Uchuuchouten blocks with Catastrophedragon. Bashin uses Offensive Aura to give Siegfrieden 2000BP that gives it 17000BP total. With The Hermit Wise Tree's effect, Catastrophedragon gets 1000BP. It has 21000 total. Bashin uses Lightning Ballista to give Siegfriden 5000BP. Now, it has 22000. Catastrophedragon is destroyed, and Siegfriden is refreshed because of Dragons' Rush. -Bashin attacks again with Siegfrieden. Uchuuchouten takes his last life. Winner: Bashin Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-116: Offensive Aura BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-007: The RiseDragon Balmung BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos BS03-121: Double Hearts BS04-003: DarkGoradon BS04-009: The FlameEmperor Kujaraku BS04-091: Lightning Ballista BS04-092: Dragons' Rush BS05-008: The UnicornDragon Volsung BS06-X21: The Deity Catastrophedragon Purple BS02-X06: The SevenShogun Destlord Green BS01-134: Binding Thorn BS01-106: The Hermit Wise Tree BS03-X09: The SavageKnight Hercules White BS01-144: Silent Wall Yellow BS03-X11: The ArcAngelia Valiero Blue BS03-X12: The GiantHero Titus Red/White BS05-X19: The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Guraguri- Michiko Neya Mama- Akiko Kimura Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Smile- Kouzou Mito Galaxy Seven- Daisuke Kishio Michael Elliott- Chafurin King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Kiano- Hirohiko Kakegawa Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Miyako- Naomi Shindoh Setsuko- Misato Fukuen Main Staff Script: Dai Sato Storyboard/Episode Director: Mitsuru Hongo Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi, Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia *This episode was so long that it played all the way through the OP and ED themes. *This is the first time cards from BS06 are seen in the anime. *The ending of Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan is quite similar to this series' ending. Both involve the main character using cards from each of his friends (he gets a white magic card from his rival) in the final match against the king, and both end with the two rivals having an unresolved battle. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin